


In the Aftermath

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Hope, Implied Sexual Content, Kabby, Love, Marcus Kane FBI, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus and Abby are supposed to sign their divorce papers.An active shooter is at the hospital, Detective Kane needs to find his wife. Marcus takes over in protecting Abby while a killer is on the loose.They have three children. Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia.Marcus and Abby flashbacks, how they met, fell in love and everything that goes with married life.Also, Marcus still calls Abby, Spencer, which is her maiden name in the story. He does it as a pet name.Please feel free to leave comments. <3





	1. Where's Abby?

"Dad?"  
Kane looked up from his desk to see Bellamy in the doorway.  
"What's up?"  
"A call just came in from Arkadia memorial. There's an active shooter."  
Marcus stood up quickly, grabbing his bullet proof vest and putting it on.  
"Dad?"  
Bellamy knew what was going through his father's mind. Marcus froze. He could tell by his son's tone that it wasn't good. He braced himself for impact.  
"Dad, Mom is on duty."  
A million visions of her flashed in his mind, he pushed them away quickly. 

Abby heard the shooting from her office. She had been with a parient. Giving her and her husband news that the cancer was gone.  
"Get in the closet!"  
Abby had rounded the desk quickly. They complied. She closed the door quickly and got down behind her desk.  
The shooting became louder, closer. Abby could hear people screaming.  
She wanted the mam she loved, what an awful time to think of him or his voice or his arms.  
The yelling grew louder.  
Her office door opened.  
Abby could hear her heart beating.  
Her closet door opened.  
"Please, please don't do this." The man pleaded for his and his wife's life.  
"All you people do the same thing. You beg."  
And then the gun went off. The woman screamed.  
"No!"  
And then the gun went off again and the woman stopped screaming.  
Abby covered her mourh with one hand. The tears streamed down her face.  
The shooter walked around the desk. Abby stared at his feet as he stopped.  
Abby was sure she would never see Bellamy, Clarke or Octavia again. Abby physically shook with fear.  
And then just like that the man left.  
Abby cried when heard him leave.

"Where's the shooter located?"  
"Fourrh floor, Sir."  
Marcus's heart dropped.  
"I'm going in."  
Jaha grabbed Marcus's arm, stopping him.  
"Kane, I get that she's in there, but we need to wait for Swat."  
Marcus glared and yanked his arm away.  
"You want to wait for Swat? Go ahead. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm not waiting."  
And just like that Marcus went inro the building, gun drawn.  
Marcus momentarily flashed back.....

He had been in his office, trying the bullet proof vest over his white button up shirt. He heard a slight moan at the office door. He grinned as she looked him up and down.  
"I think I have the sexiest husband in town."  
"Not the state?"  
His back was to her as he eyed her playfully over his shoulder.  
Abby shut the door and moved over to him slowly. A look of need in her eyed. God, she was breathtaking. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"In the universe."  
She had put her hands in his hair and pulled her to him.  
"Are you trying to persuade an officer of the law?"  
She gave him a sly grin.  
"I'm trying but he's being really difficult about it."  
Marcus smirked as he cupped her face with one his hands, dragging his thumb across her lower lip.  
"I am at work."  
"I miss you, Marcus. It's been a long time."  
They had both been busy and so exhausted.  
"I miss you too."  
Because it was true.  
"Please, Marcus......."  
And then he had kissed her hard and gave in to the need they had for each other.

Marcus pushed it from his mind as he walked up the stairs.  
"Twelve deceased, floor four, shooter still expected to be there."  
His heart dropped as he heard the words come in through the speaker in his ear.  
He brought his wrist to his mouth and spoke softly.  
"Any doctor's in that count?."  
"Not sure yet, Sir. Swat has arrived."  
"Thank you. "  
The words were spoken quietly. 

Marcus stepped into the fourth floor.  
He looked around the corner while shielding his body with the wall.  
No one in the hall except for the bodies.  
Marcus moved with trained steps. Toe to heel and quiet as he made his way to Abby's office.  
His heart beating with fear.  
He opened the door.  
A white coat, dark colored hair, blood.  
Marcus with his heart in his throat checked to be sure the office was void of the shooter, when he realized it was, he holstered his weapon and fell to his knees beside the body.  
"Abby?"  
The tears fell freely as his whole body shook. An ache so deep.  
He turned her over and gasped. The relief washed over him as he realized it wasn't Abby. 

Abby hid in the storage closet down the hall unaware that Marcus was already here.

To be continued.......


	2. Abby's fear

Abby hid behind boxes on inventory.  
She hadn't heard shooting and yet Abby couldn't seem to move.  
Her head was buried in her hands as the tears just kept falling.  
She was like this once before.

"Diana says you are sleeping together and have been for months."  
Marcus had groaned.  
"I've told you that I don't have a thing for her!"  
He yelled it and threw his glass against the wall. Marcus loathed Diana for saying things like this to his wife.  
"You said you were working late, Marcus. I went to the office to surprise you and you weren't there!"  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe I was in the field?"  
His eyes were full of anger.  
"Why does she always tell me these things of it wasn't true?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"You are my wife, I haven't been with anyone since we started dating."  
"And you haven't been with her since you dated her?"  
Marcus held his head in his hands before removing them.  
"No!!!!"  
His voice vibrated off the walls.  
"Damn it, Abby! I love you. I am only having sex with you."  
"We haven't had sex in three weeks."  
Abby said it quietly. Sex had never been an issue for them. Abby loved her husband and he knew how to please her.  
The problem was time. With their work schedules it had been difficult to have time off at the same time.  
"Look, Abby......you are either going to trust me or not. I would lay my life down for you. Abby, I love you. I am proud of who you are and what you have accomplished. I've always been proud to know I'm the man that walks beside you. If I could make love with you anytime I wanted, I would. I don't know what else to tell you."  
He had kneeled in front of her.  
Abby cupped his face. He had stared intently at her.  
"I always want you, Abby. No one else."  
A tear had ran down her face, her fingers shook where they touched him.  
"Show me, Marcus."  
He had kissed her then soft and slow. That's exactly how they had made love that night. Marcus as always held on to her after, making her feel vitally important to him. 

And in the end, they couldn't work it out. Breaking her heart completely. 

Marcus grabbed his phone. He typed quickly.  
"Are you in the hospital?"  
He walked quietly and carefully, he kept the phone on silent, checking it only when he knew he was in the clear.  
"Marcus, I'm scared."  
The thought of her being afraid was too much. He swallowed hard.  
"Where are you?"  
"I was hiding in inventory but now I'm in surgical. Are you here?"  
"Yes, I'm here. Abby tell me exactly where you are at in surgical."  
Abby let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was here. 

Marcus moved down the hall to surgery. Everything was oddly quiet. He had to get to her.  
Marcus heard a noise and froze, the sound of swinging doors.  
Swat?  
Abby?  
"The shooter?"  
Marcus stayed still, praying for Abby, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. 

Abby looked at her phone.  
Nothing.  
She heard something fall, she stayed on the floor with her knees pulled up in the corner of the room, guarded by the sink. All that seperated her from whoever was on the otherside was the window and the swinging doors.  
Her heart pounded in her chest.  
"Marcus, are you here?"  
"No, Abby. Stay where you are."  
"Someone's here."  
"I'll be there."  
"Tell the kids I love them. Please, Marcus."

His heart seemed to still in his chest.  
Abby was preparing herself for the worst.  
He suddenly knew he had to get to her. There were different surgical rooms.  
Marcus entered the first and took careful steps when he saw a small prepping table knocked over. With his gun in front of him, he cleared the surgical room before going through the swinging door. 

Abby held her breath as the door opened. 

Marcus came around the sink, his gun pointing, to his relief he saw Abby with her wide terrified eyes. His whole body relaxed as he saw her, shaken but safe.  
"Marcus....."  
He reached for her, a shaking hand in his.  
"I'm here."  
Abby put her face against his chest as he enveloped her in his arms. Without thinking he kissed the top of her head. Abby held onto him for dear life.

To be continued.........


	3. Marcus in action.

He wanted to keep holding her, to comfort her, to let her know he would protect her.  
Instead he let go and stared directly into her eyes.  
"Do you remember how I trained you?"  
Her lip was trembling.  
She stared up and into his eyes, she had missed looking into them.  
"Yes, keep one hand on your back, stop when you stop, go when you go, crouch when you crouch."  
"Good, Abby."  
They stared at each other, she knew what was coming and she tried to brace for it.  
"What else, Abby?"  
"Don't, Marcus."  
She cupped his face, just as quickly he removed her hands gently.  
"What else?"  
"If anything happens to you, I take your weapon and go."  
He saw her eyes water. He had to shake off what that did to him. Marcus unfastened his bullet proof vest.  
"Marcus! What are you doing?"  
"Keeping you safe."  
He had it over her head, he cinched it quickly.  
"If anything happens, you take my weapon and you get in the stairwell. Use my phone and call Jaha, he will send help."  
"Marcus......"  
He reached out and moved hair away from her face.  
"Promise me that you would save yourself, Abby."  
She stared back at him desperately.  
"Our children need you."  
"Our kids best qualities come from you, Abby. Come on."  
Her hand was on his back as they moved carefully out of surgical. 

"Will we ever have kids, you think?"  
"We've only been married a year, Abby."  
"We will have them though?"  
They were on the couch, laying together as Marcus ran his fingers up and down his wife's back.  
"Well, I'm not going to have them with anyone else."  
She had laughed.  
"Good to know."  
"We should wait until you are out of med school."  
"That's another two years."  
He had nodded. Marcus smiled at her, a sad smile.  
"What?"  
He trailed a finger down her face.  
"If a baby came sooner than there's a good chance you wouldn't finish school. No regrets, Abby."  
And then a year later Marcus had come home to find his wife crying in the kitchen.  
"Abby, what is it?"  
She couldn't tell him, not right away. He dried her tears and promised she could tell him anything.  
"I'm pregnant."  
He smiled so big it lit up his whole face.  
"A baby?"  
She had only nodded. He kissed her.  
"This is great news."  
"You said we needed to wait."  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
"We will make this work."  
Abby sighed and relaxed against her husband.  
She worked hard, finished school and with a big round ready to pop belly, she graduated.  
That night she went into labor.  
Bellamy Jeremiah Kane was born eight hours later.  
"We have a baby."  
Marcus was rocking his son in his arms. Abby smiled up at him from the hospital bed.  
"Yes....."  
"So much for waiting."  
Marcus shook his head in response and spoke softly.  
"It's like the most precious gift that you didn't know you wanted until the second you have it."  
He had leaned over and kissed Abby, tears in his eyes. 

Abby felt the heat of him through the material of his shirt.  
He stopped and so did she.  
Marcus continued leading them to the stair well. He poked his head in quickly and then moved with precision down the steps.  
They paused at each landing. Marcus giving her quick looks to be sure she was alright.  
Abby would nod and they would be off again. 

After what felt like a lifetime, they were at the first floor.  
He did the same move as when they had enterrd the stairwell.  
"Abby, we are almost there."  
She found herself gripping the back of his shirt. Marcus kept them against the wall. Although he could cut across to the main entry way, he didn't chance it. Not with the balcony like floors above him where anyone could be hiding.  
Marcus stopped, lifted his wrist to his mouth.  
"Jaha?"  
"Marcus Kane, you son of a bitch! Where are you?"  
"I have Abby, were headed to main entrance. I can see you. Be sure to have protection for her."  
"You got it."  
"Jaha? Where's Bell?"  
Abby had forgotten that their oldest was now on the force. Her heart started to race.  
"He's out here."  
"Good, have him get to Abby."  
"You got it, Kane."

They made their way past several doors. And then finally were at the main entrance.  
Marcus stopped once they were outside.  
"Bell will be here."  
Jaha and several officers were there to get Abby help if she needed it. Her eyes were only on Marcus. Fear was setting in.  
"And where the hell are you going, Marcus?"  
"Someone has to apprehend the bad guy."  
"No! Like hell. It won't be you."  
Bellamy came through the crowd.  
"Mom? Dad?"  
They hugged their son.  
"Tell your dad it would be a bad idea to go back in."  
Bellamy put his arm around his mom without saying a word.  
"Abby, I have to do this."  
She ran from Bellamy to Marcus and cupped his face.  
"Please don't do this."  
"Kane!"  
Jaha interrupted the moment.  
"We need to do a sweep. However we believe the shooter is gone."  
Marcus stared at Jaha.  
"How?"  
"This note was found by Swat."  
They looked at the note and then at Abby....

To be continued.......


	4. Protection

"I don't get it, what is going on?"  
Abby was ignored, although Marcus had a tight grip on her upper arm.  
"Jaha, you know what to do?"  
Jaha looked from Marcus to Bellamy.  
"Your with me, kid...."  
He looked back at Marcus.  
"I assume you'll be the protection?"  
Marcus nodded as two vans pulled up. He looked at his son. Bellamy nodded and then hugged his mother.  
"Be safe, son."  
"You too, dad."  
Marcus looked at Abby.  
"Get in the van."  
She did as she was told. There were certain times Abby knew to listen to him and now was one of those times.  
Several vans pulled out of the parking lot at the same time.  
Marcus let them be driven for a hour before he kicked the two men out.  
"Sir?"  
"I will make this up to you guys. Don't make any calls to Jaha until you've gotten back to the freeway."  
And then Marcus was in the drivers seat. Abby moved into the seat next to him.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Marcus glanced at her.  
"Abby, a girl died in your care last year. Do you remember loosing a female patient?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"It was a tough time. I lost three female patients, one male. All cancer patients."  
"Do you remember names, Abby?"  
"No."  
He looked at her seriously as he turned down a dark dirt road.  
"Abby, her father may have threatened you."  
"Marcus, I would have remembered. Are we? Where are....."  
She stopped talking as she looked around.  
"I have to keep you safe."  
Abby looked back at him.  
"The cabin?"  
"Yes."  
They were both quiet for a long time. The cabin was where they had spent their first few days as man and wife and where Abby lost her virginity to her husband.  
It was in the air between them now. Neither said a word. 

"Your going to carry me?"  
She was giggling, still in her wedding dress as Marcus scooped her up in his arms.  
"Of course, you are my bride."  
His hair was slicked back as he grinned at her.  
"I wonder if you will always be this romantic."  
"As long as your the woman next to me, I will be."  
She had blushed as he carried her up the steps.  
Marcus had undressed his bride before lying down next her.  
"I'm glad you waited for me, Abby."  
She had ran her fingers over his bare chest.  
"I wanted to wait for my husband."  
And then they made love for the first time. 

Only now she walked up the steps on her own. It ripped at something inside her. Marcus had always carried her up those steps when they first arrived, even years later when the kids would be giggling at them.  
Marcus opened the door. He stepped to the side so Abby could step in. Timidly she did so.  
"Excuse me."  
And she headed to the bathroom. Abby cried her eyes out, her heart dying a little bit.  
Marcus stood on the other side of the bathroom door, knowing he should say something and in the end, he walked away. 

Abby came out of the bathroom, Marcus glanced at her from where he was pulling covers off furniture.  
"Are you alright?"  
She shook her head.  
"Yes."  
They both knew she was lying. Abby looked around and then at Marcus.  
"What's with all the boxes?"  
He shrugged.  
"I have a buyer."  
Her mouth fell open.  
"You are selling?"  
"Yes."  
"Marcus......."  
"I don't need it anymore."  
He had cut her off before she could finish.  
"We were here when we found out Octavia was coming. Bellamy learned how to swim in the pool. Clarke learned how to throw a ball in the front yard. It's where Clarke lost her first tooth."  
"I can't keep it. Drop it."  
He sighed, instantly regretting his words.  
"I'm sorry. You were here for all those things. You aren't part of my everyday life now. I have to make it easier on me."  
She glared at him.  
"You're the one who left, Marcus!"  
He ran his hand through his dark curls, God she missed touching him.  
"You told me to leave!"  
His words vibrated off the wall.  
"Well, I certainly didn't have to put up a fight to get you to go."  
He shook his head. Abby apparently had no idea how that night still plagued him.  
"I'm going to take a quick shower. What room do you want us to sleep in?"  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
"What?"  
"Chances are no one will show up here for you. I have to be smart though. You can take the bed. I'll take the floor."

Abby showered and put on one of her old nightgowns she found. This bed, like the others in the cabin held memories of her and Marcus. She climbed into bed and tried not to think about him sleeping on the floor. 

Marcus was on his side, his back to her. He knew if he saw her he would physically ache. The gun was close enough for him to reach. They were barricaded in. He tried desperately to sleep. 

Abby woke up screaming. Marcus grabbed the gun and jumped up. She was clutching her chest. Marcus relaxed and set the gun on the nightstand.  
"You are safe, Abby."  
"There was a couple in my office today."  
He nodded.  
"I know."  
"She beat cancer. He was going to take her to Scotland as a celebration. He begged for their lives, Marcus."  
"I'm sorry you witnessed that."  
She shook her head, lost in the memory.  
"The man killed him first and then her."  
Marcus kept his eyes on her.  
"At least they went together. They didn't have to live without the person they loved the most."  
Abby looked up at him through damp eyes. When she spoke it was no more than a whisper.  
"Living without the person you love would certainly be a fate worse than death."  
His eyes fell from her eyes to her lips. Abby froze. Marcus stood up slowly. His eyes still staring at the lips he had kissed thoussnds of times.  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
She didn't respond as he went back to his bed on the floor........

To be continued.........


	5. Damn memories

Marcus stayed on his side, if he could only get to sleep. If he could only forget that he had the love of a woman like Abby Griffin. It was an impossible thing to forget. Even now it was burned into his brain how he had first met her. 

Marcus with his slicked back hair and headphones on his head walked quickly to class. He rounded the corner and came in contact with a thud to someone. Her papers flew everywhere. Her glasses fell from her face, her long cinnamon colored hair seemed to be everywhere.  
"I'm sorry."  
She had said it quickly, only he was late and in no mood.  
"Watch where you're going!"  
Her dark eyes looked up at him from where she was kneeling down trying to collect her papers. His harsh tone shocked her.  
"Why don't you take off those headphones from 1980! Perhaps then you can hear the world around you."  
His mouth fell open, few people argued with him.  
"For your information, I'm studying Latin. Not all of us can afford C.D. players."  
Marcus had always been a little ashamed that he didn't have what most kids did. Now he was in college and getting by with just barely enough supplies.  
They stared at each other, no glared. Glared was the right word.  
Abby picked up her binder, Abigail Spencer written on the side. She walked away in a huff and Marcus could have kicked himself for being rude to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

Abby laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. The fan circled. She wished it would lull her to sleep. How had they gone from a crazy in love couple to this? Abby fisted her hands and sat them against her eye sockets. She missed him. 

In college they couldn't get through a single conversation without arguing. One or the other would storm off muttering under their breath. That was difficult since they were in the same circle of friends. Every Saturday night he would be there, driving her absolutely insane.  
And then things changed.  
A football game. They were on opposite sides. Abby had the ball and was running for dear life when Marcus was suddenly next to her.  
"I've got you, Spencer!"  
"Like hell, Kane!"  
She tried to keep going, her breath out of control, he was the athletic one. He reached out with his right arm and slinked it around her waist. Abby to her credit had tried to keep going. He applied pressure before stepping behind her and wrapping his left arm around her, completely enveloping her. His mouth was at her ear.  
"Told you I had you."  
A shiver ran down her back. Abby gasped at the warm sensation running through her. She glanced up at him over her shoulder. There was something new in his stare, something that made her breath catch.  
"Take the ball from her, Marcus!"  
Jaha waa yelling it.  
Marcus kept his eyes on hers. When he responded to Jaha, the tone was for her.  
"She can keep it."  
He let go and walked away. Abby immediately missed the contact.  
And for weeks there were little touches, small moments that confused them both. 

"Spencer?"  
Abby had looked back at Kane where he stood near the edge of the water.  
"Don't let Diana get to you about only kissing one person. Truth is guys don't want the girl who has kissed everyone."  
When she didn't respond, Marcus had shrugged and turned back to the water. Abby stared at him, she wondered if he would take his shirt off.  
"Marcus?"  
He glanced back as he pulled his shirt off. Abby was momentarily speechless.  
"Yes?"  
"Why were you with Diana?"  
"Because I could never get a girl like you, Abby Spencer."  
He flashed her a smile before he made his way into the water. Abby blushed red hot before following everyone else in. 

And then Marcus stopped slicking his hair back. He let it fall natural. They spent that day hiking in a group and by nightfall Marcus sat by the fire, beer in hand, hair messy with a curl hanging defiantly at his forehead, his chest bare and slightly burned. Abby couldn't take her eyes off him. She sipped her own bottle of beer as she pretended to listen to Callie next to her. Abby's eyes couldn't seem to go anywhere except for Marcus's chest and shoulders, she liked the way his hair fell against his neck with a slight flip. Abby found herself wondering what it would be like to touch his chest and kiss his lips. She glanced up and saw his eyes on her, something raw, hot and sexual. Abby had been caught and she knew it. She looked away quickly, trying to pay attention to Callie even though she could feel his eyes on her.

When Abby went to grab a beer from the back of the truck later, Marcus appeared.  
"Did you want a beer?"  
Her voice was shaking, she seemed to feel him against her even though he wasn't touching her.  
"Yes."  
He reached around her and took one. No contact and yet heat ran through her. With a shaky hand she grabbed her own. When she turmed around, he was holding the beer out to her.  
"Take this one, it's open."  
"Thank you."  
They traded beers. She lifted hers to her mouth as he opened his. He froze as his eyes stayed glued to her lips. Abby went crimson again.  
"What?"  
The words hardly made it out of her mouth.  
"I'd really like to kiss you."  
His voice suddenly sounded husky.  
"You want to kiss me?"  
His eyes moved back on hers.  
"At least let me kiss you once, I just need to know."  
Her breath seemed to be pulled from her lungs.  
"I've only kissed one other boy."  
He smiled.  
"I know."  
Abby looked around, suddenly nervous and then set her eyes back on him.  
"Are you going to?"  
"Only if you permit me."  
She nodded slowly. Marcus set his beer on the cooler, he took hers from her hand in a painfully slow process. Abby's heart was beating wildly.  
Marcus took her face in his hands. His eyes dark and heavy on hers.  
"I think you're beautiful, Abby."  
And then he touched his lips to hers. A sweet, soft kiss. Abby seemed to melt into him, one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. Marcus cupped the back of her head and slid his tongue across her lips. Abby moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Marcus kept the kiss slow and passionate. When he looked at her, he smiled.  
"Come sit with me by the fire."  
She didn't argue, just took his hand and spent the rest of the night sitting in the sand, her back to his chest.  
Abby knew she was head over heels for Marcus Kane. 

Now she laid in bed missing him so much it hurt.

To be continued......


	6. Cabin

Abby woke first, she quietly stood up from the bed and tip toed in to the bathroom. Her head hurt, she hadn't slept well and she hoped a shower would help. Unfortunately even the shower held memories that she begged her heart to forget.  
Abby dressed in Marcus's old grey faded t-shirt with a picture of a motorcycle on the back and a pair of old jean shorts. She fwlt lucky to find even that.  
"Abby!?"  
"I'm here."  
She rushed out of the bathroom.  
Marcus was taken aback when he saw her. Abby's hair fell around her shoulders, his shirt being on her was something that had always turned him on. With her in those old shorts he had the perfect view of her long sexy legs. If they were still together, she would already be out of those clothes.  
"Don't forget to tell me if you have something to do."  
He was half angry with her, half relieved to see she was alright.  
"I was only taking a shower."  
He nodded without looking at her.  
"Ok. I'm going to make coffee."  
"I'll call the kids."  
It sounded domestic, the way things used to be. He gave her a half hearted smile before he disappeared from the room. 

Abby made her way out to the front room and sat on the couch with her legs tucked up under her and her cheek resting against the cusion.  
"You're tired."  
Abby opened her eyes and gratefully took the coffee cup. She sipped it and smiled.  
"You remember."  
He sat on the other side of the couch.  
"I made you coffee almost every morning, Abby."  
"Well, thank you."  
"I'm going to shower. Don't answer the door."  
"O.k."

Abby stared out the skylight as Marcus disappeared. She watched the grey skies move in. It made her want to fall asleep. As the room grew colder she mindlessly went to look for sweatpants. She opened the door and sucked in her breath. Marcus stood in nothing more than a black towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet.  
"I'm sorry. I was looking for sweats. I forgot. I'm......."  
And she turned back and headed for the couch. She had forgotten they weren't together.  
Marcus came out in faded jeans and green t-shirt. He was barefoot.  
"So you and Jake still seeing each other?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"No."  
Marcus was relieved.  
"You ended it?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
She suddenly felt put on the spot.  
"You writing a book?"  
He put his hands up.  
"I was just curious."  
"No, you just want to know if I slept with him."  
She was up and off the couch, coffee mug in hand as she went to the kitchen.  
"Did you?"  
He was behind her. She spun on her heel.  
"Have you, Marcus?"  
"Would it matter to you?"  
With crushing clarity she realized that the thoughr of him touching someone else would sideline her.  
Instead of answering, she walked away. 

Abby found herself in the room the kids used when they were here. In the closet were the baby blankets. Two pink, two blue. All with their children's names on them.  
Bellamy Jeremiah Kane  
Clarke Vera Kane  
Octavia Rose Kane  
And then.....  
Malachi James Kane.  
Abby held the soft blanket to her, thinking of their baby that didn't survive. 

Abby was swollen with their third child, a boy. They were excited for the Christmas baby, due in December. Bellamy and Clarke talked endlessly about their baby brother.  
Abby was in surgery when her contractions began. There was no way Malachi could be coming, she had four months to go.  
Marcus held her hand and cried with her as she had to go through labor. There was no crying baby, only their tiny boy who would never smile up at them. A nurse bundled him up, Marcus took him in his arms and spoke to him. The same way he had with Bellamy and Clarke.  
Abby wouldn't hold him at first.  
"Honey, please hold him."  
Marcus put their tiny baby in his wife's arms, he climed in bed, her between his legs so he could console her as she sobbed with their child in her arms.  
The funeral took place three days later.  
Octavia was born eighteen months later. 

"I'm sorry I asked about......"  
Marcus's voice trailed off as he saw Abby with the blanket. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Marcus moved slowly to her and took her in his arms. Abby held on to him and cried.  
"He would be seventeen now."  
Marcus kissed the top of her head.  
"He would have been great, Abby."  
She smiled, she knew it was true.  
"The rest of them are."  
"We did good, Abby."  
"How.....why........"  
"What, Abby?"  
She looked up at him. Malachi's blanket still in her hands.  
"How come we couldn't make it?"  
His eyes moved over her face.  
"I thought we would."  
She rested her cheek against his chest again.  
"Marcus?"  
"What?"  
"Can you just keep your arms around me for awhile?"  
He nodded before taking her hand and leading her from the kids room and back to the master bedroom.  
He slid in, she knew what he needed, they had laid together thousands of times. She slid in next to him and put her back to him. Marcus put an arm around her and snuggled in close. Abby brought Malachi's blanket up to her chest. And finally she slept. 

Marcus stayed still after waking up. He wanted her to sleep. He listened to the rain outside along with her soft breathing. He hoped deep down that no other man had held her. 

"I want to wait until marriage."  
Marcus had smiled.  
"So you'll marry me if I ask?"  
She blushed.  
"Ask me and I'll give you my answer, Kane."  
Three weeks later he asked, down on one knee in front of their friends. Abby cried and jumped in his arms.  
The closer they got to the wedding, the more difficult it was to control themselves.  
One night out having a bonfire with friends, Marcus and Abby walked off. They were hidden by a lifeguard tower. Marcus had been standing behind her, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts. Abby couldn't seem to help the moaning escaping her throat.  
"Let me please you, Abby."  
"We only have three weeks."  
"There are other things."  
Abby was breathless against him as he sucked the spot next to her ear.  
"Show me."  
And then Marcus slipped his hand into her bikini bottoms and touched her, she was scalding hot and so wet. Marcus grew hard just feeling her. Abby reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck where he stood behind her as if holding on for dear life. He rubbed the tiny ball of nerves until she was crying his name and collapsing against him. She was so loud, he had covered her mouth with his. He was sure that was the best noise to ever touch his ears.  
When she moved to her knees it had shocked him.  
"Abby?"  
She pulled him out from his bathing suit. He was hard and heavy in her hand.  
"Abby?"  
She didn't respond, only moved her mouth over him. Marcus's head fell back as he held her hair in his hands. Abby ran her fingers over his thighs and smiled when she heard her name breathlessly come from his lips. Abby moved faster. He knew he wouldn't last long, he had wanted her so badly for so long that just the idea of her was enough to make him lose his reserve.   
"I'm close. Fuck! Abby!"  
And that was it. He couldn't have waited any longer. 

He felt her stir in his arms. Her thigh hit his growing erection and he held his breath, hoping she hadn't felt it. She tensed in his arms. 

To be continued.......


	7. Ugh

Abby stood slowly. She set Malachi's blanket back with the others.  
"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"  
She said it without looking at him. Her heart felt like it was breaking.  
"I could eat."  
She nodded slowly. Yes, Abby had felt it and yet she hadn't been sure if it was because of her or not. Desperately she had wanted him to need her. As she walked out to the kitchen and sighed. The counters had memories, the floors and the walls. 

Marcus had walked in the cabin with their groceries. A weekend away from kids and work. She smiled at him, she was clad only in his t-shirt. He grinned as he eyed her.  
"You said you were going to change into something more comfortable."  
"You have a problem with this, Mr. Kane?"  
He put the milk and ice cream away before walking to her while looking her up and down.  
His fingers touched the hem of her shirt.  
"Just like I thought, nothing on underneath."  
She only stared at him in response with hungry eyes.  
Marcus put one arm around her and lifted her up. He laid her across the island. He sucked, pulled and licked up her leg. Abby's breathing changed. That turned him on every time.  
"It's been far too long since I've tasted you, Abby."  
Their demanding jobs took them away from each other, making them ache for the other.  
He dragged his tongue through her folds making his wife cry out. He dragged her lips through his teeth. Abby needed more and he knew it, only they weren't in a rush. Neither had to get to work or take the kids to practice. He took his time.  
"Fingers. Please. Please."  
He smiled against her, with one light flick of his tongue he touched her clit. Abby arched her back and he pulled his tongue away.  
"Ugh Marcus......"  
"You've never been patient, sweetheart."  
She grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them, trying to get him to where she wanted. He refused, going to every other spot except for the bundle of nerves.  
"Damn it, Marcus!"  
He laughed lightly.  
"Tell me exactly what you want."  
He had her where he wanted her.  
"Your fingers, I need to feel them."  
He put two in just the way she liked. Abby let her head fall back, hanging off the island as she tried desperately to clutch on to something, Marcus gave her his free hand and intertwined their fingers.  
He finally put his mouth over her bundle of nerves and sucked.  
Abby screamed the way she had before their house had kids and they had to be quiet.  
Marcus dragged it out, slowing down just enough to ward off her climax. They got these moments so seldom.  
And then she was begging.  
"My love, please."  
He loved when she said that. He pulled his hand away from hers only long enough to shed his own pants.  
And then just as quickly was holding her hand again.  
"Marcus, I'm so........."  
And that was it, Abby came hard against him as her hips bucked up.  
Marcus wasted no time plunging into her and taking her right there on the island.

Now she was in the kitchen trying to forget those moments. Tried to forget how he looked coaching the kids soccer teams. Abby remembered how it felt when the other moms looked him up and down, he on the other hand was too busy watching Abby to notice. Abby missed cooking breakfast with him. Missed walking the dog with him. Abby had loved her husband with every single part of her heart, body, mind and soul.  
That night he had left so easily. 

She didn't hear when he walked into the kitchen. However she heard when he opened the bag of bread. Abby had already started the bacon. Marcus was cracking egg shells. It was all very domestic as neither spoke.  
When they ate at the table, neither spoke for a long time and damn it if the table didn't hold memories too. Suddenly Abby stared at him. Tears filled her eyes.  
"Why did you leave so easily that night?  
He shook his head slightly and swallowed his food.  
"I was your husband........"  
"You're still my husband."  
He gave one slight nod.  
"I was supposed to be the man who protected you, kept you safe, happy, content and the man who never left you lonely........"  
He didn't finish. Marcus stood up and took his unfinished food into the kitchen. Abby followed him, she watched as he threw the food into the trash and set his plate in the sink.  
"That's all you got, Marcus?"  
He stared at her.  
"What the hell do you want to hear from me, Abby?"  
She shook her head.  
"I want to know how you could just walk away from me like I was nothing!"  
Her chest heaved.  
He looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I leff because everything was fight! I didn't buy enough milk, I forgot to get O to gymnastics, I wasn't there when Clarke broke her arm and you were mad about everything. I was working and you felt alone and there wasn't anything I could do to fix it."  
"Marcus, I asked you to take a week off and spend time with us before Bell graduated high school and you wouldn't do it."  
He ran his hands through his hair.  
"You can't just stop a case, Abby!"  
"You can't just stop kids from growing either."  
His eyes were angry as he looked at her.  
"I'm a great father!"  
She softened.  
"You are. That's not what I meant."  
"What did you mean then, Abby? Just say what you mean."  
And so she did, knowing she would be putting herself on the line and open to rejection.  
"I was jealous. I missed when it was just us and I could have you to myself. It wasn't even about the sex, Marcus. I just wanted to fall asleep with my husband next to me. It was either work, coaching sports, yardwork and life. When I asked you......."  
Her lip trembled and she could hardly speak. He stood motionless.  
"When I asked you to leave, I thought you were going to fight for me and instead you served me with divorce papers."  
And the tears flowed freely as Marcus spoke softly.  
"You make me half insane, Spencer. I did what I did because I failed at being your husband."  
She shook her head.  
"Then why do I still miss you every second of every single day?"  
They stared at each other as the storm raged outside.

To be continued......


	8. Stunned Marcus

Marcus's mouth hung open, he never thought he would hear these words from Abby.  
Abby watched her husband with her heart pounding.  
He stepped closer yet didn't touch, Abby desperately needed him to take a stand one way or the other.  
He gave a shake of his head. Suddenly he took another step, his hands cupped her face.  
"Do you still love me, Abby?"  
She saw the tears in his eyes, everything in her needed to tell him and yet suddenly Abby couldn't speak as her life without him for the past two years flared before her.  
"Abby....."  
He was choked up and yet he fought to continue. Her hands were clutching his shirt.  
"I love you, Spencer. I haven't signed the divorce papers."  
And before she could even answer, Marcus kissed her.  
Their moan was deep and loud. Like two drowning people finally coming up for air.  
"I never let him touch me. I've only ever wanted you."  
Marcus sighed through tears. He could hardly speak.  
His hands ran down her arms as he squeezed gently.  
"The thought of someone else touching you was enough to kill me. It tortured me......."  
Abby ran her hands down his cheeks, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.  
"I love only you, Marcus."  
Abby didn't even need to ask if her husband had touched someone else, she knew he hadn't. 

Marcus kissed her slowly then, tasting her lips like a man who hadn't had his need fulfilled for far too long.  
Abby reached into his shirt, feeling his chest against her fingers forced such a deep moan from her throat and such a feeling of relief that her husband was finally close to her again.  
Abby pulled the shirt off him. His eyes dark as he pulled her back to him as the offending garment was shed.  
Marcus's fingers found her button on her shorts quickly, he pulled the shorts from her legs as Abby pulled off her own shirt, Marcus's shirt.  
Marcus groaned when he saw his wife naked before him.  
"So beautiful, Abby."  
And like every other time he told her, she had blushed.  
Marcus grabbed her then, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his hips.  
They moaned at the sudden closeness. Marcus carried her to the room, he set her on the edge of the bed. Their eyes on each other as he undid the button of his pants. He didn't waste time as he shed them.  
Abby moaned and reached for his hand when she saw how swollen he was with need for her.  
She laid back on the bed as he moved over her, Abby wasted no time in wrapping her legs around him.  
Tonight wouldn't be about teasing, it would be about the need just to be one and they both knew it.  
Marcus positioned himself.  
Abby griped his shoulders.  
"I love you, Abby."  
"I love you."  
She said it with tears in her eyes.  
Marcus pushed himself in to her.  
Both of them gasping.  
"I've missed you, Marcus, I've missed this."  
She was breathless.  
He sucked at her shoulder, moving in and out of her slowly.  
"I have ached for your body."  
His words seem to move throgh her.  
"Harder."  
And he obliged, knowing the maps of her body well. Marcus slid a finger to her bundle of nerves, circling with just the right amount of pressure that would have his wife calling out to him.  
"I've missed hearing you come undone, babe."  
Just as much as his body, his words sent the heat rushing through her entire body.  
"My love, my love! Oh my God, Marcus!"  
Abby's voice echoed off the walls as she clenched around him.  
Marcus removed his hand, placing his hand on the bed and drove home the desperate need for her. Marcus came heavy and hard before collapsing. His breath uneven.  
He laid next to her and smiled as she curled up into him.  
"Babe?"  
He looked down at her eyes in response.  
"Come home, Marcus."  
He smiled.  
"No where else I want to be, Spencer."

As they were drifting off to sleep, Marcus's phone began to ring.  
Abby sat up quickly because it was late.  
"Kane here."  
"You in the same location?"  
Jaha's voice came through the speaker.  
"Yes."  
"Well get moving. A couple was shot and killed fifteen miles from your location."  
"Same style"  
"Exact same shooting style."

 

To be continued.......


	9. And then there was Miller

Marcus had his gun in his right hand, Abby had her hand on his back, in the way she had been trained. The idea was to walk out the back door, get in the van and get out of dodge.   
All the lights were off, in case the shooter drove up, it would appear they were gone.   
"On the count on three, I open the door."  
Abby nodded to Marcus. The wind and rain did nothing to ease the tension.   
The door opened slowly as Marcus began to step out. Sound of metal against bone and flesh was impossibly loud and then Abby watched as her husband collapsed to the floor.   
A tall figure came into view.   
"Dr. Kane."  
Only Abby was on the ground, sneaking the gun the man hadn't seen under her jacket. Her fingers had found Marcus's pulse. She sighed when she found it.   
"Wake up, baby. Wake up."  
Marcus was out cold. Blood dripped down the side of his face and onto the porch underneath him.   
The hand fisted suddenly in her hair startled her and made her lose her breath.   
"Get up!"  
Abby winced as she stood up. Her eyes on Marcus. The man threw Abby into the house, she fell onto her knees. She knew she had to get up. He was loud as he came up behind her.   
"Who's the man on the porch?"  
Abby thought of the couple killed in her office.   
"He's a cop assigned to protect me."  
The large man looked out the back door.   
"Not your husband then?"  
Abby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
Did he know? He knew about the cabin. Abby felt sick.   
"No."  
"I wished it was your husband. I would kill him slowly just to torture you."  
Abby tried to show no emotion. The man was eyeing her.   
"Sit down, Dr. Griffin."  
Abby sat down on the dark couch. 

"You like this little couch over that big plush one over there?"  
Marcus said it with playful eyes.   
"What's so great about that dark one?"  
He fell on the couch and mocked how his back hurt at the landing.   
"Did you not hear me say plush?"  
Abby grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking down at him.   
"Babe, do you want the big plush couch?"  
Marcus shrugged  
"I could take it or leave it."  
Abby laughed at him and he smiled up at her.   
"Marcus?"  
"Wife?"  
"Let's get the big plush couch."  
He kissed her.   
"You can't say no to me, Spencer."  
"Like hell. Try me"  
He stood up.   
"Wanna have sex?"  
She grinned as she suddenly forgot what they were talking about.  
"Always."  
He smirked.  
"Told you that you couldn't say no to me."  
"You're an idiot."  
He kissed her playfully and smiled.   
"I love you, Abigail Kane."  
Abby leaned into him enjoying the quick embrace.   
"Don't ever forget it, Marcus."

Marcus blinked his eyes open. His head throbbed. His gun was gone, his phone was still on him, he heard voices inside.   
Marcus pulled the phone out.   
On silent.   
Messages from Jaha.   
He responded to one without reading the message sent in.   
"He's here. Has Abby. They are inside cabin. Hurry. I don't have weapon."  
Marcus stood up slowly knowing the porch groaned under pressure.   
He had to save his wife. 

"Leave!"  
Marcus stood staring at her his hands on his hips.   
"You want me to go?"  
"What's the point of you living here? You aren't ever present."  
"Abby?"  
"Go!"  
She screamed it feebly as the tears ran down her face.   
Marcus didn't say another word, he left without looking at her.

Marcus stood with his back against the cabin, praying to God to protect his wife. He had only just got her back and the thought of losing her made it hard to breathe. 

"You killed my child, Griffin."  
Abby had recalled this man and his ten year old daughter.   
"The car accident was too damaging. I did everything I could."  
"You didn't save her!"  
The sounds of his voice rattled picture frames.   
"I'm so sorry you lost your daughter."  
He pointed his gun at her.   
"Don't! Don't say that when you are the one that took her from me."  
"The glass had penetrated her liver, the metal from the door went through her abdomen. She lost so much blood."  
Abby remembered crying when the girl had died. She had forgotten her night in the E.R. She had been so used to working with only cancer patients.   
That night she jad covered for another doctor. Abby had tried to stay busy after Marcus had left.   
"No! You aren't fit to be a doctor. I tried to find your kids. I would have killed all of them. Lucky for you they too went into hiding."  
A tear ran down her cheek as the thought of what could have happened hit her.   
The man grinned, an evil grin.   
"The dog was there though....."  
He pulled the collar from his pocket.   
"Scout. What an adorable name."  
Abby cried.  
He threw the collar at her. It had blood splatter. 

"A puppy?"  
Abby smiled at Marcus when he asked the question.  
"It would be great. We're having our second baby and you said that every boy needs a dog."  
"He's three, Abby."  
"Please, Marcus."  
"What kind of dog?"  
"A shepherd. He's so cute."  
"If my wife and son want a dog then my wife and son get a dog."

Two days later Bellamy tried desperately to teach the dog to play dead by pretending to be dead himself. Scout would lick Bellamy and then run off.   
"Maybe just teach him to play fetch."  
"Daddy, I want him to listen to me."  
"I know the feeling."  
He threw Abby a look as he picked up his son. She blew her husband a kiss before he leaned over and claimed a real one, Bellamy still in his arms.   
The puppy tugging at Marcus's pant leg. 

"Now, I think it's time for you to meet your maker."  
Abby shook when she heard the threat made against her. Marcus was in the cabin, he heard the words said to his wife.   
He had a bat in his hand. 

To be continued.......


	10. Commotion

Marcus paced back and forth in their bedroom. Abby walked tentatively up the stairs knowing she was about to deal with an angry Marcus.  
Abby opened the door as their eyes made contact. She was still in scrubs. Black ones, the same he had purchased for her because he liked her in the color.  
"I'm so sorry, Marcus."  
"I waited for you for two hours. Like an idiot sitting in a restaurant by myself."  
He was in black slacks and white button up dress shirt. It was unbuttoned now, revealing his tanned chest. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
"I know. I will do better next time. It wasn't my intention to forget. I would never purposely forget you."  
He shook his head before looking at her.  
"What was it this time?"  
"A patient had to have surgery."  
"And you couldn't call?"  
"Marcus, please. I'll make this up to you."  
He realized he had done this to her too.  
"We will replan it."  
She took in a breath feeling slight relieved. "I would really like a weekend at the cabin."  
He nodded.  
"With the kids, Abby?"  
Feeling like the anger had left she wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head against his shoulder.  
"I'd rather have my husband to myself."  
"I like the way you think, Spencer."  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"The kids said they had a surprise."  
Marcus held his wife closer.  
"They made us an anniversary cake."  
Abby groaned.  
"Do we have to eat it?"  
"We will die together, Abby." They laughed before he took her hand and lead her out of their bedroom. 

Abby stared at the gun pointing at her. She wanted to tell Marcus so many things. Things the kids should know. The recipes that she had wanted to pass down to them. To tell her daughters one more time how they should wait for the right man and to tell Bellamy how proud she was of him. She desperately wished she could hold Marcus one more time.  
And instead this man in front of her wanted to kill her.  
Abruptly he put the gun down.  
Abby didn't feel relieved.  
He walked to the back door and opened it.  
Abby felt herself be pulled, the gun from her back suddenly taken away, Marcus was at her side with the gun pointed at Miller.  
Marcus stood in blated stance.  
Abby was behind him, her hand on his back.  
"Son of a bitch! Where's the cop?"  
The flashing lights came into view, Miller stood frozen still unaware that Marcus was behind him.  
"Change of plans!"  
He slammed the door and turned around. His eyes grew huge as he saw Marcus.  
"Did you think I would just let you kill my wife?"  
Miller grunted.  
"Maybe, I'll just kill you then."  
"Or I'll just kill you instead."  
And then Marcus pulled the trigger.  
The back door was broken down as Jaha, Sinclair and Griffin came through, guns drawn. Miller was on the ground holding his shoulder.  
Marcus holstered his weapon and then turned quickly to pull her to him.  
"Your safe, Abby."  
She reached up and touched his swollen face.  
"When he hit you, I was terrified."  
"I'm here, Abby "  
He gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Jake's here, Marcus."  
"Awkward?"  
"Only cause now he knew he was right."  
"About?"  
"That I wasn't over you."  
Marcus grinned against her hair.  
"Well, I guess he isn't a complete idiot."  
"Marcus?"  
"Yes, babe?"  
"I'm really tired."  
He felt her tears come again.  
"I can take you home."  
"No, I want to sleep here and in your arms. Please, no driving."  
"I promise."  
He said it softly. 

As the questions finally ended, the backdoor was boarded up and as the sun came up. Marcus took his wife into the room where they had first made love all those years ago. They undressed and climbed into bed. Abby was curled up in his arms as he rubbed her back. She grew heavier as her body gave into the sleep she desperately needed. Marcus watched her as he thanked God for saving her. 

"I think I would protect from anything, Spencer."  
She looked over at him from the small ladder she stood on. The shorts that years later would drive him mad after their separation hanging on her hips. A grey t-shirt splattered with paint as she helped paint Jaha's apartment.  
"Would you, Kane?"  
He stepped over to her. Her smile moved him every time. Her hair back in a messy ponytail, her glasses slipping off her nose.  
Abby wrapped her arms around his neck as the paint dripped down his shirt, the shirt she would never let him get rid of even years later when the material thinned and ripped.  
"I will protect you, always, Abby."  
Her eyes shined as she looked at him.  
"Always?"  
His expression changed as he gazed at her, turning serious.  
"I love you, Abby."  
She gasped, tears forming quickly.  
"What?"  
He gave her the quickest smile.  
"You heard me. If you need to hear it daily, I'll tell you everyday for the rest of my life. I love you. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to."  
And Abby kissed him, sending a moan through him that semmed to ricochet off her body. She suddenly looked back into his eyes.  
"I love you too."  
He gave her the sweetest, sappiest grin.  
They kissed again. This time he kissed her neck.  
"My love, be careful what you start."  
At those two words strewn together, he thought he might come apart. He knew when uttered from her, they belonged to only him. 

Abby sighed while she dreamt.  
Marcus watched her as his eyes grew heavy.  
He leaned in, placing his mouth at her ear.  
"I'll protect you forever my love."

Marcus fell asleep holding her to him. 

To be continued.......


	11. And now the finale...

Marcus awoke, his wife not at his side.  
"Abby?"  
"In here."  
He brushed his teeth before witnessing his naked wife in the tub, steam rising up. She flashed him a sexy playful smile.  
"Wanna join me?"  
"Well, I am already naked."  
Her eyes had already looked him up and down.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed."  
"I'm sure I could have you noticing in about two point three seconds."  
She blushed.  
"Get in then."  
She moved forward as he stepped in the tub and sat behind her. Abby seemed to melt as she felt his arms move around her.  
"Marcus, I missed you so much."  
He kissed her neck lightly  
"I miised you too. All the time."  
"I'm glad I don't have to touch myself anymore."  
He groaned loudly against her neck.  
"Really? And how exactly would you do that?"  
"On the bed, I would picture you there, the way you used to wake me up in the middle of the night because you needed me."  
He was breathing heavy as he thought of her.  
"What else?"  
"I would picture you pumping into me..."  
Abby spread her legs and ran her fingers over herself. Marcus ran his fingers over her breast before squeezing her nipples, Abby's breath catching. Another moan escaped Marcus.  
"I would still call out your name as I would cum."  
"Oh Abby."  
Marcus slipped a hand down and moved two fingers into her as she stroked her clit. Her breathing escalating.  
Abby was close, she could feel the intensity rushing through her. Her husband behind her, his warmth enveloping her.  
"Cum for me like this, Abby"  
"I'm so close."  
"Please, babe, please."  
It was his name that fell from her lips and bounced off the walls as she came. Her body shook before collapsing in his arms.  
"Turn aroumd."  
She did as she blushed wildly at what she had done in front of him.  
Marcus positioned her over him. He was so hard, his penis pressing back against his stomach. He ran his hand over it before Abby slid down and over it.  
Her head shot back at being filled this way. Her breasts pushing against his chest.  
"This is how I would picture it, Abby when I would make myself cum."  
Abby moaned loudly picturing him pleasing himself to the thought of her.  
"Tell me more."  
She could hardly get the words out.  
"I would picture you riding me, feeling you wrapped around me, my cock deep inside you....."  
His head went back, eyes closed mouth open as he held her ass in his hands. Abby cupped his face, water dripping from her.  
"Your sexiest like this, Marcus. When you can't take it."  
"I'm so close, Abby. I'm so close"  
She reached between them and stroked herself again. Marcus growled. The sensation over took Abby as Marcus felt his whole body shake, go tense and suddenly he was cuming heavy and hard inside of her as theirs names were pulled from each other's throats. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later

Marcus was driving, Abby's hand in his.  
Clarke and Octavia in the back seat listening to headphones. In the very backseat was Bellamy with his arm around Raven.  
"What do you think their doing back there?"  
Abby eyed them from the rearview mirror.  
Marcus grinned.  
"Probably the same things we did."  
Abby groaned. Marcus laughed.  
"We were married at that age, Abby."  
She stared at her husband as his finger ran across her wedding ring.  
"I'd like to see how calm you are when it's one of our daughters cuddled up with a boy."  
He shook his head.  
"Perish the thought."  
She grinned at him as he brought her knuckles up to his mouth and kissed her.

They pulled up the cabin. Marcus stretched out his back as Abby got out. The kids were already up on the porch. As Abby took the first step, Marcus grabbed her arm.  
He lifted her with ease.  
She smiled. both of them knowing how the last time broke her heart.  
The kids groaned as Abby kissed him. A kiss he knew would have turned into so much more if the kids weren't watching.  
Bellamy opened the door, Marcus carried his bride through, he kept her in his arms.  
Raven fell on the couch.  
"This couch is so plush."  
Marcus looked at his wife who rolled her eyes.  
"Well, she isn't all bad, Abby."  
"Shut up, Kane."  
He kissed her while they laughed against each other. 

 

The end


End file.
